Bakery (Final Cut)
The Bakery is a possible scavenging location introduced with the Final Cut content update. It becomes available to explore mid-game phase. This map is not to be confused with The Last Broadcast Bakery. Overview Players start on the right of the building, on street level. A family of three neutral NPCs are stationed in a room on the second floor. There are 8 owned loot spots (pilfer piles), which outnumber a few regular loot piles. Players caught looting from pilfer piles will cause two of the family members to become hostile (verified with Marko). Saba, the husband NPC, carries 1 pistol, 1 knife, and 8-9 bullets. The wife and the grandmother are unarmed. Two armed bandits will spawn and begin breaking in once players make their way to the building's left entrance. If Saba survives the first visit, he will become a vendor, trading small amounts of food and water with the player on subsequent visits. There is a single locked door in the basement. No barred areas or rubble piles are present in this map. It is not possible to circumvent the family to access other areas of the building. There are 7 pieces of furniture that can be chopped for wood and fuel; two pieces in the basement, two on ground floor, one on the second floor, and two on the top floor. NPC Details and Behavior Entering the kitchen where the family is will cause them to issue a word of caution, but otherwise will not engage the player. However, stealing in front of them or showing aggression will, depending on distance, cause Saba to either open fire or retaliate with melee combat. The wife then follows suit to engage in unarmed combat as well. On the leftmost side of the building, on ground level, is an entrance. Approaching this door will trigger the pair of bandits event. They are armed with one pistol each; one of them carries 7 bullets and the other carries 12 bullets and 1 knife. The event begins with these two attempting to break in with a lock pick. Taking a crowbar or lock pick to the door as the bandits are picking the door lock will cause them to flee, however the player will miss out on obtaining their weapons. Making noise around the door, such as running, while the bandits are picking the door will not cause them to flee. The bandits will take a long while to break in. During this time, if players make their way back up to the family, the scavenging character will warn the family via dialogue box that "there's armed bandits trying to break in!" This will cause Saba to take the initiative when engaging in combat with the bandits and make it very likely for the family to survive. Alternatively, should the bandits reach the family before the player does, the bandits will take the initiative in the fight and manage to murder all but the grandmother. Strategies * Players choosing to warn the family can assist Saba in attacking the bandits, expediting the fight's outcome. If the family survives the attack, they will thank the player for alerting them, and altruists in Our Shelter will receive morale bonuses, as well as a remark in their bio. * On the other hand, players can let the bandits kill Saba and his wife. The bandits will leave the grandmother cowering on the floor, raid the fridge, then flee, all while exclaiming, "he was supposed to be alone!" Players may then loot Saba's corpse; his wife will not carry items. All pilfer piles will now become regular loot piles. Subsequent visits to the area will see the grandmother sitting alone in the kitchen chair, staying passive the entire night. * Players can also choose to let the bandits eliminate the husband and the wife, then stepping out to murder the bandits. Doing so will allow players to loot everything from the corpses in addition to the pilfer piles (that are now regular piles). Consequently, the following day, the scavenger will incur a morale penalty, and altruistic survivors in the shelter will have two statements; one commenting on the brutality of murdering a civilian, and one praising the scavenger on dispatching the bandits. This is likely because letting the family die is still counted by the game as murder (more testing is required). * If players kill the family and wait for the bandits to come inside, they'll enter the kitchen, find the dead family members and begin running out, with one of the bandits stopping momentarily to loot the fridge. Coming back the next night will cause a message to appear in the kitchen saying that all the containers have been looted. In the cases where players engage in combat with the bandits and shots have been fired, Saba will come running towards the fight. Please note, after players rescue the family, the wife will begin wandering around the house to scavenge all the loot piles. Even piles containing items the player has re-located will also be depleted. These items can be retrieved by killing the wife. The other two family members will not become hostile if she is killed out of earshot. Killing any of the family members results in a morale penalty. Category:Locations